Viens !
by AngelScythe
Summary: Envy décide de sortir par un grand froid. Un froid qui lui fait songer à sa nature d'homonculus mais pas seulement...aussi à sa vie.


_**Viens !!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : POV Envy, tristesse.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant « Viens » de Najoua Belyzel. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ça soit une Song Fic puisque seulement un tiers, si pas moins, de la chanson est utilisable pour cette fic.

Je sors de la maison de mère. Il fait froid dehors. Je ne peux en sentir la froideur. C'est dommage. Des fois je peux me souvenir des frissons causés par le froid. Je peux me souvenir de l'énervement qui l'accompagnait. Quand je sors lorsqu'il fait chaud je ne peux profiter pleinement de la chaleur. De nouveau c'est dommage. Ne pas ressentir le plaisir. Tout ça je le doit à TOI. Hoenheim. Toutes mes souffrances, toutes mes peines je te les dois. Des fois, je me demande si tu sais ce que tu me fais ?

Non ?

Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Tu m'as sortit de la porte. Oh merci, je haïssais cet endroit encore plus que mes demi-frères. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir bien sûr. Tu m'as ramené parce que tu en avais envie. Tout simplement. Oui, je te dois ma deuxième vie tout comme la première. Tout ce que je suis, je te le dois. Si tu savais les souvenirs que j'ai de ce que j'étais avant.

Tu m'as tiré de cette porte, de cet enfer. Je t'en remercie. Mais je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Qu'es-ce que tu avais, tu m'en avait donner des pierres philosophale. J'étais ton fils. Ca se voyait. J'avais toujours des cheveux blonds. Même Edward n'a pas hérité de ceux-là. Qu'es-ce qui te dérangeait ? Mes yeux dorés que tu m'avais légué qui c'étaient transformé en orbe Améthyste ?

Tu t'es dit : « J'ai raté, je n'ai pas ramené mon fils ». Certes…je n'étais pas ton fils à proprement dit. C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas SON âme. J'en avais une nouvelle. Quelque chose d'autres. Une personnalité pourtant si proche de la sienne. Ses souvenirs, sa démarche, sa voix, sa peau, ses cheveux, son rire. J'aimais les mêmes personnes. Hoenheim, j'étais cet enfant.

Pourquoi donc t'es-tu arrêter à des détails ? Marque d'homonculus dans le dos, bandeau dans les cheveux, short-jupe, top, mitaines. Ouroubouros sur la cuisse gauche. Et alors ? Ce n'était que des signes physiques. Tu n'as pas attendu une seule seconde de savoir ce que j'étais. QUI j'étais. Il n'était plus question de ton fils. Il n'était que question d'un homonculus. ENVY. L'envie. Pas ton fils. Tu te serais arrêté une seconde.

J'aime dire que je te hais, car c'est vrai. Si tu savais ! Si tu savais combien je te hais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne peux pas le savoir, je ne suis pas ton fils alors tu n'en as rien à faire, c'est ça ? Je te hais pour m'avoir abandonné. Tu sais maman, Dante, la femme de ta vie, celle que tu as abandonné après ma naissance. Il y en as des mots pour nous qualifier, tu sais. Tu peux nous appeler comme tu veux, nous serons là, pour toi. Nous t'aimons. Elle ne le dit pas, elle ne le montre pas. Mais je le sais. Moi aussi, je mens.

Elle me l'a dit, tu sais, tu m'aimais. J'étais la prunelle de tes yeux. Et je peux encore l'être, je suis lui, il est moi. Nous sommes la même personne. Ne t'arrête pas à ma cruauté et ma forcé herculéenne. Je t'en prie. Ne t'arrête pas à mon sadisme. Je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas à cette apparence de dieu. Si tu prenais le temps. Juste le temps de revenir je te montrerais que je suis ton fils, je reprendrais son apparence, même les vêtements, même les yeux, même la peau. Je serais lui, ton fils, juste ton fils. On vivra ensemble avec maman.

Tu n'y crois pas ?

Bien sûr ! Toi comme les autres, tu crois, juste que je suis un monstre de sadisme, de perversion et de gore. Que je ne peux que me réjouir de la souffrance des autres. Oui…c'est vrai, c'est la seule chose qui me rassure. Je te l'accorde, savoir que certaine personne peuvent être plus triste que moi ! C'est le bonheur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hoenheim. Tu as tout ce que tu veux et quand tu l'as, tu le jettes. Tu vois on se ressemble. Moi aussi je me lasse de tout. Je ne suis pas l'envie pour rien.

Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas revenir à cause de Mère. Tu sais, elle aussi si c'est devenu une mégalo psychopathe fervente de jeunesse c'est parce que tu es partie. Elle aussi elle t'attend. Nous on ne laisse pas de vide dans ton cœur, je sais. Mais toi tu en laisses dans notre cœur.

Tu sais pourquoi je hais Edward ?

Non ?

Je le savais. Tu sais c'est lui que tu aimes et je le sais. Tu aimais cette femme, celle qui vivait avant Sloth, Trisha. Je pense que nous pouvons remercier Sloth, grâce à elle nous savons, nous savons à quel point nous n'avons aucun intérêt pour toi. Nous savons que nous sommes insignifiant. Et moi, elle m'a rassuré. Je ne suis pas le seul enfant que tu aies abandonné. Et pourtant, je n'ai put m'empêcher de les jalouser. C'était une part de ce que tu m'avais légué qu'ils me volaient, tout les deux. Et Edward, le FullMetal Nabot comme j'aime l'appeler, il n'est pas con. Il me ressemble en faite. Lui aussi il a compris de suite que tu l'avais abandonné. Il a compris qu'il ne te reverrait pas.

Tu veux savoir ? Edward et Alphonse je les observe sans cesse, savoir pourquoi ils ont ton amour et pas moi. Je sais qu'ils sont humains, oui mais à part ça ? Tu sais. Edward il fait de l'alchimie, il te ressemble quand il en fait, sans cercle. Au moins aussi douer que toi, je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime et que je le hais à la fois. Oui. Je le hais parce qu'il a ton amour, oui je le hais parce qu'il te ressemble. Mais oui je l'aime.

Comment te l'expliquer ? Il a cette assurance que tu as quand tu fais de l'alchimie, ça doit être ce que je préfère chez lui. Je connais le concept d'oedipe, il serait bien possible que ça soit le cas, après tout. Mais si je te dis qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu me crois ? Edward n'est pas comme les autres. Il n'est pas comme toi. Lui, il ne me laisserait pas tomber si j'osais aller vers lui. Je sais, qu'il ne laisserait pas un enfant dans le besoin. Qu'il ne jetterait pas bêtement ce qu'il a créé. Pour Sloth tu me demanderas ? C'est différent. Il avait 8 ou 9 ans. J'ignore encore son âge à cette époque. C'était un enfant, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce qu'il venait de créer était sa mère, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il devait lui donner des pierres rouges.

Dois-je te rappeler que toi tu m'en avais donné ? Non ? Merci ! Edward, comme je te le disais, est sublime. Il est tout ce que j'attendais en quelqu'un. Et puis il y a Alphonse. Il est adorable et je le plaints. Tu savais qu'il a son âme enfermée dans une armure. Ah ? Là ! Tu t'en fous qu'il soit une armure. Il a son âme. Mais combien de fois je devrais te le dire, je suis ton fils. JE SUIS TON FILS ! Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne le vois pas ? Essaie donc de le voir. Regarde derrière l'armure que je me suis faite, si tu es si réceptif aux armures. Cette apparence de dieu et ce comportement, ce n'est qu'une armure pour me protéger des coups moraux que tu m'as donné. Pour me protéger du monde dans lequel tu m'as laissé.

Oh Hoenheim. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter ce que je suis devenu. Je te demande de te montrer, de revenir, de me prouver que je ne suis pas inutile, inexistant. Je te demande tout simplement…de le reconnaître. Je suis ton fils.

Je le voix, Hoenheim. Que tu vas à Resembool. Tu n'y retrouveras rien. Pas ta femme. Elle est morte par ta faute. Alors pourquoi ne récupérerais-tu pas ton ancienne femme, celle à qui tu disais tant de mot d'amour. Tu ne retrouveras pas non plus tes fils. Ce n'est pas compliqué, ils sont partit pour retrouver le corps qu'ils ont perdu à cause de toi. Alors reviens vers moi. Je suis ton fils, tout comme eux.

Ne cherche pas. N'essaye pas. Ne te détourne pas. Je sais que tu le sais. Quelque part au fond de toi, tu le sais que je suis ton enfant. C'est ça qui t'effraye ? Ou tu es vraiment persuadé que je ne suis pas cet enfant dont tu es le géniteur et créateur, à présent. Ce n'est pas grave…ne me crois pas, si c'est ce que tu veux. J'ai juste besoin de toi.

Il fait froid dehors. Je ne peux en sentir la froideur. Toutes mes souffrances, toutes mes peines je te les dois. Mais tu es incapable de les comprendre. Alors…je préfère rentrer dans cette maison où vit ma mère et ms espoirs.

Adieu Papa. Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas.


End file.
